The Woods
by xCupcakesMuffinx
Summary: "Ring around the rosie." "No, no, no, please, I-I didn't do anything!" "Pockets full of posie." "SHUT UP!" "Ashes, Ashes." "J-Just leave me lone!" "We all." "Leave me alone, already! I didn't do anything to you!" "Fall." "Down." she whispered, she put her boney hand around her neck.
1. Prologue

**The Woods**

**Prologue**

Alyssa Stone sat in the corner of her vacation house. All of the lights were the only light she had was her iphone 4S screen, which was about to die any minute now. She had came with here with her stepmother Jessica, father Andrew, and little brother Mark. They were all dead. Somehow, they had all died. She didn't even understand how. Jessica was hung with wires, her dad was suffocated by the plastic shower curtain, and Mark was stabbed in the back. She was the last one the four. She started shaking when her phone screen shut off. Her phone was dead like everyone else. She started crying and shaking nervously.

"Ring around the rosie." she heard a little girls voice in the room.

"No, no, no, please, I-I didn't do anything!" Alyssa begged.

"Pockets full of posie."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Alyssa screamed. The voice sound as if it was getting closer.

"Ashes, Ashes." the girl whispered.

"J-Just leave me lone!" Alyssa got up and started running. She didn't know where she going in this vacation house but she knew she wanted to get out.

"We all." the voice whispered. The lights turned on and Alyssa saw herself in the kitchen, she looked around.

"Leave me alone, already! I didn't do anything to you!"

"Fall." the girl whispered her voice getting more quiet by the second.

Alyssa kept running until she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw a little girl, she was wearing a white dress, with white ankle dress socks, and black dress shoes. The girl was pale almost the same color as her dress, and had hair as black as night. She had blood stains all over her clothes and body. She went up to Alyssa.

"Down." she whispered, she put her boney hand around Alyssa's neck and choked her until she bled. She dropped her and looked at Alyssa, who was barely alive. She coughing blood, and barely breathing. The little girl stepped on her head breaking her skull.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Woods **

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella walked into the cabin with Troy, she smiled and looked at the wilderness behind her. "So where's the lake?"

"I think if you just walk down that trail you'll be there in no time." he smiled at her.

The gang, Sharpay Evans, Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth, Taylor Mckessie, Kelsi Nielson, Jason Cross, Ryan Evans, Gabriella Montez, and Troy Bolton, were hanging out, it was their summer break before they all went to college so they all decided to take a week vacation with eachother. The cabin was a perfect spot for just about everything. It was in the middle of the wilderness but there was a lake, shopping within a mile, and the cabin had a jacuzzi, a pool, a piano and a basketball court. Perfect for everyone. Everyone had driven together but Gabriella and Troy led the pack to the cabin.

"I hate the wilderness, but this place is amazing!" Sharpay smiled and squealed.

"There are only 3 houses out here, is this place like private owned?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah Troy, how did you get us this?" Chad asked.

"I have my ways!" he said smiling. He unlocked the door and everyone walked in. "Since I got this place, me and Gabi get the master bedroom!"

"What!" Ryan said. "I should get it!"

"No, me and Gabi deserve that private jacuzzi in there." Troy smiled.

"Fine!" everyone groaned. He smiled and pulled Gabriella to the only room on the third floor. Everyone else rushed and picked out their rooms. Ryan being the only single in their gang he got the smallest room on the first floor. After everyone changed into their pajamas, Zeke started cooking Alfredo for dinner, while everyone else was in the livingroom talking.

Have you guys ever heard of the legend of the woods?" Chad asked them smirking.

"Those legends are fake!" Taylor exclaimed hitting her boyfriend.

"But no? They're very much real!" Chad said.

"Chad, you have to stop believing everything you hear!"

"A girl and her mother were walking in these woods." he smiled ignoring her. "The girl was about 10, the mother was maybe in her early 30s."

"Chad, come on-I mean you got it off Facebook! It's not true!" Taylor argued.

"Just let him tell the story!" Sharpay said and Taylor pouted.

"The mother never wanted a child, so she'd decided when the time was right...she'd kill her own daughter. The mother was singing Ring around the rosie while the 10 year old just looked at her mother. The mother and her daughter stopped walking in the middle of the forest. The mother started singing the song again. "Ring around the rosie, pocket full of posie. She slowly brought out a knife as she continued singing. Ashes, ashes we all, fall down! The she stabbed her daughter in the stomach! A few days later the mother was found dead, and no one knew what happened. Now they say if you stay at the cabin closets to the woods you'll hear the daughter singing Ring around the Rosie, and she'll KILL YOU!" he yelled. And all the girls except Taylor screamed.

"You guys can't possibly believe that, can you?" Taylor said scoffing.

"Um, Troy can you leave a light on tonight. I'm actually kind of scared." Gabriella said and Troy smirked. He scooped Gabriella up from the ground and put her in his lap.

"Don't worry beautiful, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I love you babe." Troy said before kissing her and Chad groaned.

"Oh gosh, here he goes again playing Gabi's hero!"

"Chad, why won't you do that for me?" Taylor snapped.

"You don't need a hero when you have me." he said smirking at his girlfriend.

"Damnit, I want both!" Taylor exclaimed. Chad started whining which led to them starting to bicker over nothing basically?  
"Um, I'm going to go check on Zeke with dinner?" Sharpay said.

"Me too!" Gabriella said.

"Uh, us too!" Kelsi replied for Jason and herself.

"You can't leave me with them, Gabi!" Troy said and got up. The five of them went into the kitchen and saw Ryan drinking something.

"Whats going on?" he asked them and let out a breath. Sharpay went over to her brother.

"Chad and Taylor are arguing, over how Taylor wants a hero and Chad or some shit like that!" she exclaimed looking at twin who nodded.

"Well Bon Apetit! Dinner is served!" Zeke smiled everyone got some and started eating.

"I knew I made a good choice by dating you!" Sharpay smiled. "You're such a good cook, it's such a turn on!" she moaned.

"Well if you get _down and dirty_." Chad said smirking. "Be a little quiet, I actually sleep at night."

"Why are you telling us that, tell Gabi that." Sharpay said. "Oooooh Troy! Harder Troy, Ahhhh Troy!" she said mocking Gabriella who hit her.

"I don't sound like that, and I'm not even loud." Gabriella frowned and crossed her arms.

"You're a bit loud, but hey, I like it when you yell!" Troy said and smiled. Gabriella frowned blushing and hit him.

"You guys are so mean!" she said. Everyone continued eating their food until they heard something outside.

"Whats that sound?" Kelsi asked. "Who went outside?"

"No one's outside, maybe it's just a raccoon or something?" Jason said shrugging.

They heard the sound again.

"What is that?" Gabriella asked. "Chad, come on this isn't funny anymore."

They heard it again.

"What are you talking about-"

And again.

"Chad this isn't fucking funny!" Sharpay screamed then it was silent again.

"I didn't do any of that-" Chad started.

"It's fine it's over now." Ryan said and everyone finished eating then he yawned and stretched. "I'm sorry guys, I'm just tired. I'll see you guys in the morning." he smiled.

"Actually, I'm sorta sleep too!" Gabriella said and looked at Troy. "I wanna go to bed."

"Then go." he said.

"Not without you!" she said then pulled his arm upstairs to their room.

"I'm a little tired also, Zeke." Sharpay smiled.

"Goodnight guys." he groaned as he followed Sharpay upstairs.

"I'm gonna do the dishes." Kelsi volunteered.

"I'll help you!" Taylor said. Chad and Jason just looked at eachother for a second before smiling.

"One on one?" Chad said.

"You're on!" Jason said and picked up the ball on the way out of the backdoor.

**R**yanwas sleeping soundly until she heard something crash in her bedroom. "Hello? Shar?" he said sleepily. She looked at the clock. 3:32AM. He saw a shadow moving in his room and he froze. That shadow didn't look like his twin sister he knew at all, it didn't have her manicured nails nor did it have her tall height. He reached for the light when a hand stopped him, he looked at the hand it was pale, cold, and sickly.

"Ring around the rosie." a voice said softly.

"Hello! Who's in here!" he yelled looking around his room.

"Pockets full of posie." the voice said again.

"Who are you!" he yelled again.

"Ashes, Ashes." the voice whispered.

"Who are you!" he yelled.

"We all..." she whispered.

"What do you want!" he yelled again angry.

"Fall..." she whispered.

"Forget it." he reached for the lamp.

"Down." she whispered. Ryan turned on the lamp and was met with a pale sickly looking girl with hair as black as night. He screamed as loud as he could.

**S**harpay jumped up. "Did you hear that?" she asked Zeke.

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like Ryan!" she gasped and got off the bed and started running down the stairs to her brothers room. She saw the door closed and slowly opened it.

"Ry?" she said. "Ry? You okay?" she saw the lamp by his bed flickering on and off. "Ryan?" she said again. "Ryan?" she walked into the room slowly, looking around for him. She saw him laying in his bed, when she got to his bed she saw his neck broken and realized he was dead. She screamed and started crying. She fell down on the floor and buried her face into the bed and cried as hard as she could. Zeke came into the room and hugged her, she cried into his chest hysterically.

"Baby, it's gonna be okay." Zeke said in her ear. She got up and walked outside and sat on the porch. She heard Zeke, telling everyone what happened then she heard the door open. She turned around and saw Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor walk outside.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella said. Sharpay shook her head, and turned away from them. "Guys um, I got it. Just go inside." Gabriella sat down on the porch beside Sharpay and looked at her.

"W-Who w-would do that?" she sniffed and put her head on Gabriella's shoulder.

"I-I don't know.." Gabriella whispered. The Sharpay's eyes widened and she looked at Gabriella. "What?"

"Nevermind." Sharpay shook her head. Then they heard something in the bushes, the both looked up. Gabriella looked at her phone and shook her head.  
"No service." she said quietly.

"I'm gonna go inside." Sharpay said, she got up and then looked at the brunette. "You coming?"

"Uh, yeah I'll be inside in a little bit!" Gabriella said. She looked out into the woods before getting up, she started walking to the door until she heard a giggle. She turned around and looked out into the woods then shook her head and went inside.

"Gabi! Are you okay? You were outside for a while!" Sharpay said looking worried.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." she said smiling. Sharpay nodded and slightly smiled. Sharpay was always good at hiding her feelings, like now. When she hid her feelings she was always extra worried, and caring about everyone else. It was weird. Sharpay was weird.

"Um, is anyone hungry or anything? I can warm up some leftovers." Sharpay said. Everyone shook their head. "Well, um I'm just gonna go to sleep." she said and looked at Zeke he followed her up the stairs.

"Me too." Troy said and yawned. "Brie." he said, Gabriella smiled and followed him. Soon enough everyone except Jason was asleep. Jason got up and went into the bathroom. He looked at the shower, it had a glass door on it then he looked at the white toilet, then the porcelean sink, then the mirror in front of him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. The water in the shower turned on, he looked at the shower. He didn't see anyone throught the glass. He opened the glass door and turned off the shower. He turned to walk out and...

**Cliffhanger! What do you guys think happened? He turned to walk out and...what?  
I just wanna know whatcha think is gonna happen. Well can I have 5reviews please,  
then I'll post the next chapter.  
Kthanks, bye.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Woods**

**Chapter 2**

_The water in the shower turned on, he looked at the shower. He didn't see anyone throught the glass. He opened the glass door and turned off the shower. He turned to walk out and _he was met with green eyes. He jumped and backed up then smiled when he realized it was Kelsi.

"Jase, why are you up?" she said. "It's almost 6am." she sighed.

"I just, the shower turned on and I-it woke me up." he lied and smiled. "I'll be there in a second." he said she smiled and walked out as soon as she walked out she heard it in the bathroom.

"Ring around the rosie." the voice said softly.

she turned around and started banging on the door. "JASON OPEN THE DOOR!" she yelled. Turning the knob the door opened and Kelsi ran to Jason and hugged him tightly.

"Never scare me like that again!" Kelsi cried holding him. "I love you."

"I love you too." he said quietly.

...

The next morning everyone was downstairs was eating french toast, bacon, sausage, and egg due to Zeke! Gabriella was sitting on Troy's lap feeding him. Sharpay groaned.

"Gabriella did you and Troy have sex last night?" she asked the brunette.

"Um, no Sharpay we didn't." Gabriella said and laughed.

"Damnit!" Taylor said.

"IT WAS YOU!" Sharpay yelled. "You two kept me from sleeping. For once it wasn't Gabriella."

"Hey-" Gabriella said then moaned as Troy started kissing her neck smiling. "Get off of me!" she giggled and hoped off his lap.

"Guys lets go swimming today!" Taylor said and smiling.

"Yes!" Sharpay and Gabriella agreed smiling big.

"We can take them on the boat?" Chad said and the four guys smiled at eachother. Then Troy wiggled his eyebrows at Gabriella.

"No sex." Jason said sternly looking at Troy, and Chad.

"Why are you looking at us!" Chad exclaimed.

"You two act like dogs in heat." Sharpay said and everyone laughed.

...

The girls were dressed in bikini's with a oversize summer Hollister hoodies over them. They got to the lake and smiled.

"It's so beautiful out here." Kelsi said and smiled.

"I know! I feel like I'm in an Oasis or something." Gabriella smiled brightly. She pulled out her towel and layed it down in the sand. She took her Hollister hoodie off and heard whistling. She turned around and saw some guys they didn't know coming toward them. Sharpay put her sunglasses on and rolled her eyes.

"Hey ladies."

"This is a private lake." Sharpay says.

"We're vacationing here, and I was wondering if you beautiful ladies would like to come boating with us?" one of them asks.

"And we were wondering if you could leave us alone, because us beautiful ladies are taken." Sharpay smarts back. The three guys turn around and walk away annoyed.

"Call me when you're single." another one of them yells.

"Yeah right." Sharpay scoffs. "Gosh, why must guys hit on girls who are obviously uninterested in them."

"That's what Zeke did and now look at you guys." Kelsi says.

"So, he's different. He cooks for me and he loves me not my body." Sharpay points out.

"Troy loves Gabriella's body.." Taylor says laughing and Gabriella blushes.

"But he loves me..._a lot_." Gabriella says smiling.

"Oh look there are the guys!" Kelsi points out. Gabriella is the first one up and runs over to Troy.

"Damn." he says looking at his girlfriend in the tiny gold and white bathing suit.

"Where's the boat?" she asks ignoring his comment.

"It's over there, I was gonna go get it because they don't know where it is. Do you want too come with me?"

"I'd love too." she smiles. They begin walking through the woods and Gabriella gets a weird feeling that they're being watched. She runs and holds onto his arm a little scared.

"Don't worry, nothing is out here." he says smiling. They get to a boat house and Troy looks at her. "Wait here, I'm going to grab the boat keys." he says then runs into the boat house.

Gabriella looks around scared feeling like someone is watching her, she shivers then turns around.

"Gabriella." she hears a voice say. She looks around and sees no one there. She sees the bushes moving as if something is them then backs up.

"Gabriella, come here." someone calls out from farther into the woods away from the lake. She feels someone touch her shoulder and she shrieks turning around.

"Are you okay? Did you get the creeps?" he teases.

"I-I'm fine." she says. They walk to a boat and Troy tells her to stay on the deck while he unhooks the boat and starts it up. She looks at the water and sees hair. Her breath hitches and she looks at the woods again and sees someone standing by a tree smiling at her. Her eyes widen and she looks for Troy but doesn't see him. She sees the person starting to walk toward her, and feels something grabbing her ankle. She tries to get out of the grab but ends up falling on her butt. She sees the person passing the boat house. She lets out a loud scream then is met with Troy who is looking terrified. Gabriella looks around and sees no one there, she jumps up then hugs Troy tightly.

"What happened?" he asks her.

"I-I saw someone, t-then someone or something grabbed me, w-where did you go!" she crieds scared.

"I had to check something under the boat, I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave you by yourself." he says and kisses her forehead. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you again." he says. He picks her up bridal style and smirks. "We have a lot to do and little time." he says wiggling his eyebrows together. She laughs as he steps onto the boat. He lays her down on one of the seats and gets on top of her.

"Everyone is waiting on us."

"Let them wait." he says smirking.

"Get off of me." she laughs. "We have all summer, Troy."

"B-But..." he says frowning.

"I love you too, now lets go before they think we're having a quickie." Gabriella laughs and picks her head up and meets his lips. He deepends the kiss and his hand goes for her bikini string. She puts her hand on his arm stopping him and smirks. "Not now." she says and Troy groans fustrated.

He gets up and starts driving the boat to where everyone was.

"I don't understand why..." he cries as they watch everyone swimming toward the boat.

"Well maybe because I don't want a quickie." Gabriella shrugs.

"Hey guys!" Sharpay smiles climbing onto the boat. "You guys took a while, did you have sex or something?"

"No of course not, Gabriella was being my cock block." Troy whines. "I just wanted a quickie, you look sexy I could eat you up right now!"

"TMI!" Chad says. "Shut up both of you!"

"I didn't come on this boat so I could hear you guys talk about your sex life." Jason complains. "Just no dirty talk until we get off atleast."

"I'll drive the boat!" Zeke volunteers.

"I'm coming!" Sharpay follows him.

Taylor plugs her iphone into the dock and starts playing music while Chad grabs the coolers of beers opening it up.

"Let's start this party!" Chad yelled.

Gabriella picked up a beer and opened it handing it to Troy. "Here." she says.

"Thanks beautiful." he says taking it out of her hand. He starts drinking it then watches his girlfriend go and talk to Taylor and Kelsi who were laughing.

They were far from the shore of lake in the middle of the lake then the boat came to sudden stop even froze and looked at each other.

"Troy, what happened?" Gabriella asked him.

"I-I don't know? I checked everything the engine, and the amount of gas and we were fine. I don't know what's going on." he says fustrated and goes to the bottom of the boat.

"What are we gonna do?" Sharpay asks walking over to everyone with Zeke.

"I don't know?" Gabriella says quietly. "I'm gonna see if Troy needs any help."

"No I'll go." Chad says and Gabriella nodds at him.

"Me too." Zeke says then walks away.

Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason were sitting in the seats of the boat. Gabriella saw someone swimming toward them, she stood up and went over to the other side of the boat.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay says. "What are you doing?"

"Ring around the rosie.." someone sings.

"Gabriella get over here!" Taylor yells.

"Pockets full of posie..."

"GABRIELLA!" the three girls yell.

Gabriella ignored them the looks into the water and sees no one there she backs up then turns around.

"Gabriella please get over here!" Kelsi says scared.

"Ashes, ashes..." the voice whispers.

Gabriella goes over to them and looks around.

"What's going on?" Sharpay asks the brunette.

"Someones about to die." Taylor says.

"We all..."

"Oh my gosh..." Kelsi breaths out. "Where's Jason?"

"Fall..." the voice whispers.

"Jason, was right here!" Kelsi yells. She runs to the bottom of the boat.

"Kelsi come back!" Taylor says and runs after her.

"Guys!" Sharpay yells about to follow them until the voice says the last word. She stops and looks around. "Oh my gosh, Gabi..."

"Down." the voice whispers.

Gabriella turns around and sees the little girl smiling at her, she falls to the ground and starts backing up away from the girl breathing heavily her eyes wide.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay yells.

Gabriella stops backing up when she hits something she looks at her hand seeing blood then turns seeing Jason's dead body behind her she screams and starts backing up the other way.

"GABRIELLA!" was the last thing she heard until she fell out of consciousness.

* * *

**Daaang! I haven't updated this story in while! Well I updated it today, although I'm about 30 minutes late, for ElenaBolton19. It's her birthday present from me to her. I'm gonna continue to update this story and finish it! I didn't realize how much I missed it until I wrote this chapter!**

**Well Happy Birthday ElenaBolton19 & to anyone else who's birthday has pasted!  
Byeee guys!**


End file.
